


The Surprise

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Logan has a surprise for Quinn...OOC!





	The Surprise

23 year old Logan woke up like he did everyday, with his girlfriend of six years Quinn in his arms. The couple had been living together since Quinn had moved back to California from MIT to be with Logan after they had both graduated from college.

Logan had become a male model, but his father had insisted on college first, just in case modeling didn't work out. He ended up getting into UCLA as a Chemistry major. His uncle gloated for weeks, saying he knew for years that Logan staying with him for a few weeks every summer was going to be a positive in his life someday.

But college also meant being away from Quinn. Yes, they had discussed the possibility of going to college together, but Logan knew that Quinn would get more done if she didn't have "the hottest guy ever" in front of her hours at a time. Also, it gave her a chance to branch out and experience more things.

It was during senior year of college, after almost four years of a long distance relationship that he knew she was The One. The one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Long gone were the days of womanizer Logan.

Nope, Quinn changed him, and nobody could be more thankful for that than him.

He had figured out last week just how to propose, and he was doing it tonight. He had picked out a ring a few days ago and tonight he planned to propose to the girl he knew he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

Quinn yawned, stretched her arms out and rolled over to see her boyfriend's smile. He kissed the top of her forehead and held her closer.

"Sweet dreams?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing last night," Logan replied. "Any plans today?"

"Nope. Just watching some documentaries today. You?"

"Checking up on a few things at work. But I'm taking you to Vaccaro tonight, so don't plan on watching all day."

Quinn put her arm out to the side and rested her head on her had, lifting her body up a little, intrigued.

"Ooh, what's the occasion?"

"Nope, you'll find out soon enough." Logan kissed her on the forehead and went to the shower, smiling at the groan that came out of Quinn's mouth. "And you're not finding out, so don't even both to try to get it out of me."

Quinn let her body fall back onto the bed. She didn't like when she wasn't in control of things, especially when Logan was involved and planning something.

Whatever, she thought and got up to make some cereal. When her Lucky Charms and milk were in a bowl, she sat down and put on Netflix to watch a documentary.

Logan came downstairs a little while later in old faded jeans and a red, ripped T-shirt. Quinn smiled at the look.

"What time is our reservation at the restaurant?" Quinn asked.

"Five, so I'd start getting ready around three or so. Six hours good enough for a documentary day?" Logan responded. "I gotta take care of some things for work so I need to leave the house for a little while, but have a good day."

"Why the sudden secretness?"

"Can't a boyfriend do something nice for his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Nope. You'll find out tonight. Bye."

Logan left and Quinn sat in her pajamas, her cereal still in her hands and the documentary still playing, but she wasn't paying attention.

What the Hell was going to happen tonight?

Logan drove the sixty minutes it took to get to Pacific Coast Academy, double checking on the drive over that the reservations for tonight's dinner were set.

"Ah, Logan Reese, what an unpleasant surprise," Dean Rivers said as Logan walked into the administration building ten minutes later. "If you're wondering about tonight, everything's set."

"You'll blocked off the bench and make sure that nobody will be by that spot from seven-thirty to at least nine? You'll—"

Logan was cut off by the dean.

"Mr. Reese, everything is put into place. The bench is completely off-limits to everybody from that time until tomorrow morning. Everything will be perfect, believe me."

"Good," Logan huffed, "because this has to be perfect. She deserves perfect."

Dean Rivers looked at the once womanizer and troublemaker Logan Reese. He understood his father was rich and he could basically get any girl he wanted (except for his girl friends), but he had never seen Logan nervous like this.

"Logan, I don't know how you two got together-or even why—but everything will be fine. Now, get out of my office," Dean Rivers said, pushing Logan out of his office.

Logan left the office and walked past his and Quinn's bench, not knowing what would happen that night.

He made a call to Vaccaro to confirm everything for tonight one last time before he got into his car and started the drive back to his house. He walked in to find Quinn on the couch in the exact same position he had left her in two-and-a-half hours beforehand, watching a different documentary.

"What's this one about?" Logan asked, coming down to sit down next to Quinn, laying his arm across the back of the couch. Quinn snuggled into him, content to spend an afternoon with her boyfriend, no matter how he felt about scientific documentaries.

"Space," Quinn said.

"Nothing about physics or something?"

"Already seen."

Logan smiled and they watched documentaries until it was time to get ready for dinner. Quinn took a shower and changed into a knee-length simple purple dress. Logan, who had simply changed into a three-piece suit, stared at Quinn. She smiled and closed her boyfriend's open mouth, patting his left cheek as she passed him to get her purse.

"Stop staring," she said, passing him.

He grabbed her around the middle and she shrieked. He put her down and kissed her cheek.

"Never," he replied, putting his hand into his pocket to triple check that the ring was still in there. "Now, let's go."

Quinn smiled and they walked out of the door to the little blue car they had. A little while later they were seated at Vaccaro, ready to order.

"You gonna order five lobsters this time?" Logan joked.

"I could barely finish one!" Quinn replied.

They both laughed and ordered. As the minutes ticked by, Logan was getting more and more anxious. What if she said no? What if she laughed in his face? What if she didn't want it?

They had obviously talked about marriage and kids beforehand. It was a topic that would come up frequently amongst their friends since Lola and Vince were engaged and Zoey and Chase had a child on the way.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing," Logan said.

"You're thinking something and I wanna know."

"Not until later."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed.

Two hours later they were back in their car.

"Here," Logan said, handing Quinn a blindfold, "put this on."

"I am not putting that on," Quinn said.

"Come on, it's a surprise."

Quinn rolled her eyes again and took off her glasses, putting them on the dashboard. She took the blindfold from her boyfriend and tied the black fabric at the back of her head.

"Can you see anything?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Quinn replied.

"Good."

Half an hour later Logan pulled into a parking space at PCA. Quinn, who had been trying to figure out where they were going, felt the car stop and heard the engine turn off.

"Can I take this dang thing off now?" she questioned.

"Nope, and don't get out of the car. I'm going to carry you."

Quinn groaned. She didn't like not knowing things and knowing Logan, she didn't know one thing that was going to happen. She patiently waited for Logan to open her door and carry her bridal style.

She was carried out of the car and quickly grabbed her glasses before Logan shut and locked the car. It wasn't a long walk to their bench so Logan didn't get winded, but it was far enough that he could see there was nobody on campus and the bench was now blocked off. He maneuvered around the signs and Quinn felt her butt hit a bench.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" she said.

Logan smiled and untied the knot that Quinn had done. Quinn couldn't see a thing and Logan put her glasses on. She was amazed that they were back at PCA.

"We're…we're back at PCA," she said.

"Where at PCA?" Logan said.

Quinn looked around and said, "Our bench."

"Uh huh." Logan knew this moment was now or never. He got down on one knee in front of Quinn. Quinn was shocked. "So, back in eighth grade you were weird and annoying and—what some would consider—a spaz. For the next few years we were frenemies, often biting at each other when we weren't laughing with the group or someplace else.

"But then, that day that I saw you sitting on that bench changed everything. I may have been a rude friend to you for so long, but when I saw you crying something inside of me broke. And then I kissed you and all felt right in the world."

Quinn laughed at his cheesiness with tears in her eyes.

"We kept it a secret," Logan went on, "but eventually told the world. I'm so happy we did that because I love you, and I will love you to my dying day. So, Quinn Pensky, will you marry me?"

Quinn jumped into his arms, screaming the three-letter answer over and over again while simultaneously kissing him. Both were so happy that they could jump for joy, but sat down on the bench, smiling and giddy, instead.

Quinn kissed him one more time before snuggling into him, with a new piece of jewelry on her finger. Together, with their arms wrapped around each other, they sat on the bench all night, watching the stars and kissing.

And it was right then that Logan knew that stopping to see what was wrong with the girl he was thought of as a spaz all those years ago was the greatest thing he has ever done.


End file.
